donde se bifurca el camino
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [colección de drabbles] Lo primero siempre es elegir. 12: ¿Cómo explicarle a su madre que el arroz le ocasionaba nauseas? FIN. [YamaSora]
1. no se puede negar

Aquí con una nueva colección de drabbles, pero lo bueno es que esta está prácticamente terminada, así que no tendrán que esperar actualizaciones... mucho. Los drabbles no tienen conexión entre sí a menos que se indique lo contrario.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**

* * *

 **.**

 _1\. no se puede negar_

Lo extrañaba.

Sus ojos azules siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos―penetrantes. La forma en que su cabello destellaba bajo la luz de ese sol de atardecer―una distracción. Su cuerpo relajado mientras tocaba unos acordes en su bajo, ahí sentado en las gradas.

Una tentación.

Dios, pero lo extrañaba.

Había comenzado como algo inocente. A su entrada en el club de tenis, ella había invitado a ambos, Taichi y Yamato, a ver sus prácticas las tardes que tuvieran libres. Y ellos cumplieron, cuando podían, ambos estaban ahí unas dos o tres veces por semana.

Y así empezó.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y Sora se dio cuenta que cuando Taichi no estaba conversando con Yamato, o jugando con su celular, estaba muy mesmerizado con sus compañeras de equipo. Lo confirmó, de hecho, cuando un día luego de terminar la practica él le preguntó sobre una de las chicas, mientras Yamato giraba los ojos a su lado.

Eso fue raro.

Pero más raro fue el sentimiento de agonía que tuvo al pensar que Yamato caería en lo mismo. Y lo esperó, _por meses_ , luego al año siguiente, y al _siguiente_ , pero él nunca se acercó con esas intenciones. Y al principio Sora soltó un respiro de alivio, pero luego se dijo que eso no significaba nada. Quizás no se lo pidió a _ella_ , pero ahora que Taichi se había hecho muy popular entre sus compañeras del club... no.

No.

Sora agitó su cabeza, dio un paso al lado, y con fuerza golpeó la pelota que iba hacia ella, enviándola hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

La entrenadora, por eso, les había prohibido a los chicos a pasearse por las canchas de tenis durante las prácticas; causaban mucho alboroto, y Sora sonrió, porque el alboroto parecía seguir a esos dos ahora que habían crecido. Pero Yamato en especial...

Dios que había crecido.

Y ahora que había pasado una semana sin verlo asomarse por ahí, sin sentir su presencia mientras entrenaba, sin sentir sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento, sin ver su cabellos destellar bajo la luz del sol... lo extrañaba. Mucho. Y ella no lo entendía.

¿Por qué?

Yamato era... _Yamato_. Solo un amigo. Como _Taichi_ , pero... no.

Rio un poco, corriendo a un extremo de su lado de la cancha para golpear la pelota nuevamente.

Claro que no.

Taichi no la hacía desvelarse pensando en él, no. Ese honor se lo llevaba su rubio amigo. Su muy atractivo, muy gentil, muy... divino rubio amigo. Y Sora no sabía... bueno, si _sabía_ , pero era inconcebible...

La práctica se vio interrumpida cuando sus compañeras comenzaron a cuchichear, incluso la que estaba practicando con ella. Por la cara de la entrenadora, Sora dio su turno por terminado y se giró para ir a las bancas.

Se congeló.

Porque Yamato estaba ahí, sentado de forma muy relajada, con su bajo sobre su regazo y mirándola fijamente. Él le sonrió, y Sora sintió sus pies moverse por su cuenta. Hacia él. El rubor le subió de golpe por el cuello y agradeció haber practicado tanto porque así Yamato no pensaría... ¿Pensaría qué? ¿Qué el rubor era por él? ¿Qué el centenar de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago eran por él?

Sonrió también.

―Hola, Sora.

Se preguntó si sería mucho de su parte hundirse en la negación. Pretender que lo que sentía por Yamato era solo amistad, que nada había cambiado. Se preguntó. Pero la respuesta era clara.

―Hola, Yamato...

Ya no podía negarlo.

.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

Eso es, por ahora.

Debería actualizar esto dentro de los próximos días. Let's hope? :D


	2. energía sin limites

Kay. Aquí el siguiente drabble de esta colección y acabo de darme cuenta que estos si son drabbles. :P

Este esta ubicado en algún punto de tri. Luego del drama con los Digimon, obvio.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _02\. energía sin límites_

Sus respiraciones agitadas era todo lo que se podía escuchar en el salón. Largos minutos donde ninguno se molestó en moverse, aun así como estaban, ni un centímetro separándolos, en lo que para algunos sería una posición incómoda y agotadora. No se movieron, disfrutando de la cercanía, la intimidad, que el momento les brindaba.

Con gruñido ahogado, haciendo eco a su alrededor, Yamato se alejó lentamente de ella. Sora se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar el gemido que surgió porque podía verlo, en las profundidades de esos ojos azules, los deseos de seguir.

Requirió de un gran esfuerzo.

Con movimientos lentos, pero emanando una gran satisfacción, Yamato se abotonó sus pantalones, y luego su camisa; sin prisa, trato de dejar su cabello lo más ordenado posible―en vano. Y Sora se dedicó a mirarlo, ojos entre cerrados, sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro y es que se sentía tan... _tan_... tan relajada. _Tanto_ , que ni se apresuró a arreglar su propio uniforme, no; aún permanecía con su blusa a medio desabotonar, con su falda alrededor de sus caderas y una de sus calcetas arrimada a su tobillo.

¿Dónde estaba su ropa interior?

Yamato capturó su mirada, y le dio una media sonrisa, sus ojos brillando en triunfo; orgullo. Su rubio novio estaba claramente orgulloso de lo que había pasado, de su actual _estado_.

Ella solo suspiró en dicha.

"Para ser alguien que pareciera tener energía ilimitada..." dijo, y luego hizo una pausa antes de seguir, "eres increíblemente perezosa en estos momentos. _Sora_..."

Su voz, un tenor profundo que hacía su corazón retumbar en su pecho. _Dios_ , como adoraba escucharlo decir su nombre. Mas el sentimiento de completo relajo le impidió hacer o decir algo, solo emitir sonidos ininteligibles.

"Mmm..."

Yamato se acercó nuevamente, sus habilidosos dedos abotonando su blusa, arreglando sus ropas; besó su frente y luego su mejilla, marcando un camino hasta llegar a su oído.

Ahí vino el susurro.

"Así de bueno, ¿eh?"

Sora rio, sin molestarse en negarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

Este... si que fue cortito. :B Bueno, como siempre, comentarios y criticas son bienvenidos. Hasta el jueves, porque si, subiré otro drabble el jueves :D.


	3. seca tus lágrimas

Bueno, vamos con el siguiente drabble. Como dice mas abajo, es un timetravel!au of sorts. Es... algo ¿misterioso? XD I hope, aunque capz que sea innetendible :P.

Sora tiene 5 años. Así no hay nada de romance en este. Nada.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _03.- seca tus lágrimas (timetravel!AU, feat. 5yo!Sora)_

Se muerde el labio para no llorar.

Claro, ¡si es solo un rasguño!

Sora aprieta más fuerte su pierna, soplando cuando puede porque contener las lágrimas es difícil, lo hace tratando de que el dolor se moviera de su rodilla a otro lugar. Lo hace porque quiere ser fuerte, porque llorar aliviaría nada, y porque desea que su madre estuviera con ella.

No está funcionando.

Su mentón tiembla, sus ojos amenazan con dejar caer las lágrimas y Sora empieza a entrar en pánico. Entonces, de la nada, una sombra la cubre y Sora alza la vista para ver como un hombre se arrodilla frente a ella, su sonrisa es la más genuina que ella ha visto en toda su vida y la llena de una seguridad que solo sus padres evocan en ella.

Sonríe también, de forma temblorosa porque aun trata de contener las lágrimas. Él le pregunta si puede ayudarla, pero Sora le dice que según su madre, ella no debe hablar con extraños.

―Gabu ―dice el extraño, sonriente y extiende su mano; Sora la acepta, agitándola con todo el entusiasmo que puede considerando sus intentos de mantener las lágrimas al margen―. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a casa?

Como _Gabu_ ya no es un extraño para ella, pero es curioso. Su sonrisa es contagiosa y Sora no cree haber visto a una persona tan rubia como él, o quizás sí... porque le parece _familiar_. Y también sus ojos, azules como el cielo piensa, y ella quiere decirle que son lindos, y que a ella le gustan y que también le recuerdan a alguien. Pero entonces recuerda a su amigo Taichi haciendo muecas de disgusto cuando los adultos lo llamaban lindo.

Así que no dice nada, solo asiente y sonríe en respuesta.

El gentil adulto se gira y pronto está cargándola en su espalda, como lo hace su padre cuando está en casa o cuando ella y su madre van a visitarlo. Porque a Sora le gusta, así que lentamente rodea el cuello de _Gabu_ con sus pequeños brazos, y se arrima a su espalda. Y ella no entiende como él sabe la dirección en donde está su casa _(piensa, que debe ser cosas de adultos, saber todo)_. De igual forma, Sora se abraza a su cuello con más firmeza.

Es en un momento donde el viento remueve el cabello de ambos, donde ella cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir. Cuando ve a _Gabu_ mirándola, ojos azules gentiles y una media sonrisa, cabello rubio moviéndose ante el insistente viento, que la pequeña pelirroja entiende por qué este adulto le parece _familiar_.

―¡Te pareces a un niño de mi escuela, _Gabu_ -san! ―exclama con felicidad al verse capaz de recordar.

―¿Oh? ― _Gabu_ ríe―. ¿En serio?

―Si.

―Tal vez seamos la misma persona ―le dice, con una sonrisa.

Sora ríe también, porque piensa que eso es tontito; ríe porque su rodilla ya no duele y sus lágrimas ya se secaron. Ríe porque ya todo está bien.

Seis años después, durante un campamento de verano, Sora recordará esta tarde, cuando su mente logre procesar la identidad de _Gabu_ , logre hacer las conexiones. Seis años después, ella se debatirá qué hacer, pero finalmente decide callar y guardar ese secreto.

Hasta que muchos más años después, el mismo _Gabu_ -san le recuerda el incidente.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

¿Adivinan quien es Gabu-san? XD Seguro que sí.

¡Gracias por leer, y comentarios son siempre apreciados!


	4. ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Cuarto drabble. Este se ubica en algún punto antes del comienzo de **tri**.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _04\. "¿por qué hiciste eso?"_

Sora no lo admitiría nunca, pero le fascinaban los labios de Yamato. Su forma, su color, como se curvaban lentamente al sonreír―y su calidez siempre que la besaba. Más que nada, adoraba sentirlos contra los suyos; ya fueran leves caricias que venían con los besos lentos y relajados, o con pasión avasalladora que traía la _necesidad_.

Pero en momentos como este, eran su perdición.

Su hora de estudio no estaba funcionando, Yamato hablaba y hablaba _(perfectos, perfectos labios moviéndose de forma cautivante y sensual con cada palabra enunciada)_ acerca de algún acontecimiento importante del periodo Edo; todo lo que era relevante para el examen que rendirían al final de esa semana.

Pero Sora solo podía mirarle esos labios y pensar cuanto quería _besarlo_ ahora.

Quizás, ¿quién se lo impedía?

La pelirroja se inclinó hacia Yamato, viendo como él fruncía el ceño con intenciones de reprocharla, pero lo detuvo abrazando sus hombros y plantándole un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Cuando se separaron, Yamato la miraba con algo de sospecha y un rubor creciente en sus mejillas.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó el rubio.

Pero en lugar de responder, Sora lo volvió a besar.

Esa era la clase de estudio que prefería ahora.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

Este~~~~ es el más corto de la colección. Creo. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Comentario son siempre bienvenidos.


	5. realización

Siguiente actualización. Mañana también subiré otro, así como muchas otras fans Sorato. Mañana es su aniversario, despues de todo.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _05\. realización_

Su corazón latía con alevosía―errático, y una parte de ella no entendía por qué (la otra le susurraba que viera a su alrededor para entender). Sora pensaba, después de lo acelerado que arremetía contra su pecho cuando le entregó el pastel a Yamato, que nada lo agitaría tanto.

Se equivocó.

Pero ahora era diferente; miedo, adrenalina, _alivio_. Todo se le juntaba, quizás demasiado porque Sora sentía todo con mucha intensidad ahora, sus sentidos la abrumaban con la incesante entrega de información. Los gritos de la gente que se apresuraba a las salidas, el rugido de DarkTyranomon , los lamentosos sonidos que emitían los Bakemon, el miedo al no ver a Piyomon o Gabumon.

Los brazos de Yamato rodeándola mientras ambos caían al suelo, deslizándose unos cuando metros debido al impulso del rubio antes del impacto. La presión que ejercía su cuerpo contra el de ella en su intento de protegerla de los escombros que caían a su alrededor.

Todo lo sentía muy, muy... era _demasiado_.

Pero _Yamato_.

Cuando él recibió su regalo le dio las gracias, y Sora pensó que eso era un rechazo hasta que él volvió a decir _gracias_ , pero con más énfasis; y su mirada... su _mirada_ … Sora entendió, pero no escuchar una confirmación había dejado a su corazón en espera.

De lo mejor o peor.

Se llevó lo mejor.

Porque ahora Yamato la abrazaba con fuerza, la adrenalina que seguramente él también sentía provocaba que fuertes temblores sacudieran su cuerpo. Entonces, Yamato presionó sus labios contra su frente, murmurando algo muy levemente, algo que se perdió en el ruido que los rodeaba.

Entonces se alejó, y Sora quiso reír, al pensar que pudo dudar del muchacho que había llegado a querer tanto.

No necesitaba escuchar nada ahora.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

Ok. Este es relativamente mas largo que el anterior. :P

Comments are appreciated.


	6. sacrificio

¡FELIZ DÍA DEL SORATO! Aqui mi aporte de este sensacional día.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _06\. sacrificio_

―Lo dices... ¿en serio?

Yamato la miró incrédulo, pero claramente era obvio que no bromeaba. No había duda, de hecho, no con la forma en que Sora alejaba su plato de onigiri con rapidez antes de cubrirse la boca. Ya respiraba profundamente, en intervalos regulares, alejando la vista de su comida para evitar potenciales desastres.

La pelirroja asintió agitada.

―¡Pero si es tu favorito! ―exclamó él, cogiendo el plato de todas maneras para alejarlo de su esposa, cuya complexión se tornaba un preocupante color verdoso.

―Sí, lo es ―dijo Sora, sus palabras apagadas debido a su mano―, pero no es el favorito de la bebé, y por los siguientes meses, ella manda.

Yamato suspiró agotado, pero de igual forma regresó a la cocina con los platos que había preparado, decidido, por lo menos, a guardarlos para no desperdiciar la comida. Cuando volvió al comedor, se acercó a Sora para masajearle los hombros, depositando un leve beso sobre su cabeza. El embarazo lo tenía agotado _(y Dios que eran solo los primeros meses)_ , cierto, pero jamás podría imaginar lo exhausta que Sora estaba con todo esto.

―¿Y qué quieres comer entonces? ―preguntó, haciendo a un lado su cansancio para enfocarse en Sora y lo que actualmente se le antojara.

―Pasta con albóndigas a la boloñesa ―dijo rápidamente―. Y pepinillos, con fresas y helado de chocolate.

Él rio, anticipando su respuesta y muy divertido ante el entusiasmo que percibía en su tono de voz. Igualmente asintió, depositando otro beso sobre su cabeza.

―De acuerdo. Debo ir a comprar las albóndigas y los pepinillos, pero no tardaré.

Sora le dio una brillante sonrisa antes de saltar es sus brazos, besando su rostro entre agradecimientos y promesas de todo lo que haría por él más tarde. Yamato rio de nuevo, abrazándola a su cuerpo, y deleitándose en la diferencia de alturas, algo que a Sora le molestaba mucho. Esto de los cambios de ánimo tenía sus ventajas y desventajas; hoy abundaban las ventaja, si las promesas eran una indicación.

―Gracias, Yamato, en serio. Solo será por unos meses, un pequeño sacrificio ―le decía Sora, besando sus labios entre cada palabra, hasta que se soltó de su cuello y él la dejó con los pies en el suelo; ella lo miró con algo de timidez―. Prometo recompensarte por esto

―Sora ―le rebatió, sonriendo―, no es como si me fuera a negar. Eres mi esposa, y esa bebita mi hija. Es obvio que no me negaré a estas cosas.

Juntos, caminaron hacia la puerta, donde Yamato cogió sus llaves y su billetera.

―Ya vuelvo ―le dijo, besando su mejilla―. Y estoy ansioso por esa recompensa.

La dulce risa de su esposa lo acompañó en su salida, confirmando una vez más que, recompensa o no, Yamato haría estos, y muchos sacrificios más por su familia.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

:B


	7. alivio de dolor

Aquí otro drabble para esta colección (and I really should update the other one, oops).

Sorato en sus primeros año de matrimonio es lo mejor. Yessir.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _07\. alivio de dolor_

―¿Aún sigues quejándote?

Yamato la miró con incredulidad, o trató de hacerlo, la mueca de dolor… como que arruinaba el efecto. Y, en serio, sabía que Sora tenía sus motivos para responder así, ¿cuantas veces no había usado la carta del dolor para conseguir algo? Y ahora que realmente sentía dolor... _Dios_ , esto iba a ser difícil con Sora actuando como si él trataba de engañarla.

Y en serio que no lo hacía.

―En serio me duele, Sora.

―Dijiste lo mismo la última vez ―le rebatió Sora, frunciendo el ceño―. Y solo lo hiciste para evitar ir a la cena con mi padre.

Yamato sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y desvió su mirada; apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y se mordió el labio para reprimir el quejido que trató de surgir ante el dolor que se disparó por su hombro.

 _Ah_ , aun recordaba eso. ¿Pero quién lo culparía? El padre de Sora lo odiaba, aunque ella dijera lo contrario, Yamato lo sentía en la forma que el hombre mayor trataba de arrinconarlo con sus incesantes preguntas, como buscando una respuesta _errónea_.

Pero ahora…

―La última vez no me cayó un maldito estante encima ―refunfuñó.

Sora frunció el ceño, y por fin, ¡por fin!, logró ver un asomo de preocupación por él.

―¿En serio te duele el hombro?

Yamato asintió, inclinándose hacia adelante un poco con dificultad; no había forma de aliviar el dolor en esta posición.

Sora se sentó junto a él en el sofá, indicándole que la dejara ver. Ella desabotonó su camisa rápidamente, pues no era nada nuevo ya, y se la quitó con cuidado. Yamato no veía, pero el grito ahogado que ella soltó le dijo que su hombro y seguramente parte de su espalda estaba todo amoratado. Nada inesperado, considerando su dolor.

―Tienes un moretón enorme ―susurró Sora; su voz temblorosa le sorprendió―. ¿Te duele mucho?

Mientras decía eso, Sora comenzó a masajear muy suavemente la lesión. Dolía, pero a la vez su gesto alivianó la molestia en gran cantidad.

―Un poco menos que antes.

―¿Oh?

Yamato la miró por sobre su hombro amoratado, sonriendo a medias.

―Tus manos son mejores que las pastillas para alivianar el dolor. No pares.

Sora sonrió igual, agitando su cabeza.

―Eres un tonto ―dijo, besando ligeramente su herida.

―Aun así me amas ―dijo Yamato, meneando sus cejas y logrando sacarle una risa.

―Aun así.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

Well, eso. aun tengo uno drabbles mas que subir y estaría con esta colección.

Trataré de terminarla antes de fin de año.


	8. inspiración

¡Actualización!

Sorato plus kiddies, es el mejor.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _08\. inspiración - post epílogo_

Haruko se miraba al espejo pensativa, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

Su pelo había crecido mucho en este último año, pero no quería cortarlo del todo, solo... solo _cambiarlo_ un poco. Con un puchero a su propio reflejo, se recogió el cabello; a un lado, luego al otro, un poco más arriba, luego más abajo. Soltando un suspiro, se reclinó en la silla de su escritorio, su imagen desapareciendo del espejo que había dejado ahí.

Sus manos juguetearon con sus largos cabellos, por varios minutos, y luego se volvió a mirar al espejo; se detuvo. Con su mano izquierda sostenía su cabello hacia un lado, la parte derecha de su cabeza estaba libre de mechones alocados por primera vez en años.

Y entonces, la inspiración le llegó. Y un vago recuerdo se asomó por su mente, de hace _años_ , cuando su cabello había lucido de forma familiar, solo que... aquella vez su madre había usado un hebilla para el cabello.

Ella quería algo más permanente ahora.

―Mmm... a mamá le dará un ataque, pero...

Se decidió; con una sonrisa, Haruko se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño de sus padres. Había algo que debía tomar prestado.

 **.**

Cuando entró al comedor, su familia se paralizó por completo.

Con algo de timidez, Haruko se pasó la mano por la parte recientemente rapada de su cabeza, un segmento que recorría su cabeza de lado a lado. No era algo necesariamente escandaloso, nada que le pudiera ocasionar problemas en la escuela, porque lo que no tocó de su cabello aún estaba largo y cubriría el rapado si se lo dejaba suelto.

Pero eso era para la escuela, ahora ella se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta para mostrar su nuevo look.

―¿Se ve bien? ―preguntó al fin, cuando el silencio se prolongaba mucho.

Su padre carraspeó un poco, pero luego sonrió:

―Se ve muy bien, Haruko ―dijo.

―¡Si! Es como la vez que mamá nos vistió de _rebeldes_ , cuando éramos niños ―exclamó Aki, quien luego de mostrar su apreciación, volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Típico.

Pero su madre aun no decía nada.

―¿Mamá?

Ella rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado. La miró con un ojo crítico, el mismo que usaba cuando buscaba fallas en sus diseños. Largos segundos, el silencio se prolongó, su padre y su hermano hacían todo lo posible por ser ignorados.

Entonces su madre sonrió, esa sonrisa que siempre la reconfortaba:

―Te ves hermosa.

Haruko sonrió ampliamente; _feliz_ , pues ya tenía la aprobación que anhelaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

:D


	9. palabras del corazón

Sorato plus kiddies, es el mejor x2.

Este es el penúltimo drabble y terminaría con esta colección. :B

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _09\. palabras del corazón_

Era cosa de ver.

Yamato supo en el momento que la vio entrar, su hija planeaba algo. Su sonrisa traviesa, esa que jamás faltaba desde su niñez, en especial cuando hacía travesuras.

La cena ya prometía ser interesante.

Por suerte, o quizás no, Yamato no tuvo que esperar mucho.

―Oye, papá ―comenzó Haruko―. ¿Sabes que ocurrió hoy en mi escuela?

Fue su tono de voz lo que llamó la atención de su esposa e hijo. Aki la miró con especial atención, lo que era raro porque usualmente ignoraba cuando Haruko se ponía a hablar de sus amigas u ocurrencias de la escuela. Su hijo era de la opinión que mientras menos tratara de entender a las chicas adolescentes, mejor.

Yamato tosió un poco.

―No, ¿qué ocurrió? ―preguntó.

Era siempre mejor ir directo al grano con sus hijos, eso era algo que Yamato aprendió rápido.

―Bueno, pasa que la madre de una de mis compañeras le regaló una caja llena de CDs antiguos, para un proyecto de la clase de Música ―dijo Haruko.

―¿Esta bien?

Entonces, Sora sonrió e inmediatamente desvió su mirada, enfocándose en su cena. Él la miró con sospecha por un instante, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

―Oh, no ―soltó un quejido.

―Oh, sí.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Aki, quien aún no entendía nada.

Haruko le sonrió, le guiño el ojo a su madre y luego procedió a hablar.

―Bueno, estábamos revisando los CDs, y esta chica no paraba de decir que había encontrado una banda de hace más de treinta años... ―hizo una pausa, ampliando su sonrisa―. Una banda de chicos _divinos_ que cantaban _divino_ , como si las palabras salieran de sus _corazones_...

Aki se inclinó hacia su hermana, mirándola curioso.

―¿Que banda?

―¡Esta!

Y ahí estaba.

Haruko depositó un CD sobre la mesa, justo en el centro. Sora tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír y Yamato no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Y es que, hacía _años_ que no veía ese CD.

―¡Es papá! ―exclamó Aki, cogiendo el CD.

―Así es ―dijo Haruko, agitando su dedo índice y sonriendo con humor―. Al parecer, papá si tuvo un módico de fama con su banda, por mucho que lo negara, y grabaron ese CD. Aunque solo contiene cuatro canciones originales, el resto con covers.

―Teen-Age Wolves... ―Aki lo miró con una ceja arqueada, pero se notaba el humor que danzaba en sus ojos; vaya, estos niños―. Cool ―dijo, y luego saltó de su silla―. ¡Vamos a oírlo!

Y así, riendo del pasado de su padre, los pequeños Ishida salieron corriendo del comedor. Minutos después, Walk on the Edge se escuchó en cada rincón de su hogar.

Sora no aguantó más la risa.

―¿Quien podría conservar ese CD?

―¿Una fan?

Giró los ojos. Al parecer su esposa andaba en modo juguetón.

―¿Te burlas de mí, Sra. Ishida?

―Para nada, Sr. Ishida.

Sora se levantó de su lugar, caminando hacia él lentamente y se dejó caer sobre su regazo. Y entre sonrisas nostálgicas se dedicaron a escuchar como sus hijos cantaban las melodías que marcaron su juventud.

 **.**

* * *

 **fin.**


	10. compromiso falso

Bueno. Calculé mal y este no es el ultimo. Ahora si es el ante penúltimo.

AU donde Yamato pide un favor. Estaré publicando seguido hasta el 14 de Marzo. For reasons.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _10\. compromiso falso_

―Por favor.

―No.

―Por favor.

―Que no te digo.

―Sora, ¡por favor!

―¡Yamato! ―gritó la pelirroja y luego hizo una pausa, cerrando sus ojos y frotándose la sien en un intento de empujar la jaqueca que se le avecinaba atrás; esto _definitivamente_ no era lo que esperaba al decidirse visitar a sus padres para esas pequeñas vacaciones―. Yamato, _en serio_ , lamento mucho oír lo de tu padre. En serio. Pero no puedes esperar que acceda a... ¡a esta locura!

―¡Te lo ruego!

―¡No!

Lo único que le impidió azotar sus zapatos contra el suelo con fuerza, era saber que sus gritos ya estaban llamando la atención; que la gente ya estaba dejando de ser sutil y miraba la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ellos con descaro.

Pero, _Dios_ , que Yamato estaba colmando su paciencia.

―¿Cómo puedes tener el corazón de piedra, Sora? Recuerdo que solías ser muy tierna y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Sora giró los ojos, y ni hizo el intento de disimularlo. Y es que... _en serio_. Todo esto la tomó por sorpresa. Ella solo esperaba pasar un par de semanas en paz junto a sus padres, a quienes no veía muy seguido desde que entró a la universidad. Lejos del estrés y los recordatorios de exámenes y a los insistentes chicos tratando de _ayudarla a relajarse_... Solo, en paz.

Pero claro, su suerte no iba a aguantar; tenía que encontrarse con su amigo y vecino de infancia, quién con apenas un saludo comenzó a explicar su estúpida idea de pretender un compromiso y subsecuente matrimonio para que su padre, quién estaba ya en sus últimos meses de vida _(y Dios, Sora lo sentía porque el señor Ishida siempre fue muy amable con ella)_ , pudiera ir en paz. Y si no fuera por el hecho que Yamato buscaba _engañar_ a su padre, descaradamente, ella hubiera accedido a ayudar a dar un mejor pasar al señor Ishida.

Pero no, el muchacho que en su infancia había sido tierno aunque a bastante tímido y algo incompetente al expresar sus sentimientos, un protector contra los brabucones, ahora era un hombre que se alejaba del compromiso como si fuera lepra.

No. Que Yamato hiciera esto para sacarse las insistencias de su padre de encima era lo único que le impedía acceder, porque lo hacía por sí mismo, no por su padre.

―No puedo creer que hayas... crecido en esto.

El rubio parpadeó desconcertado.

―¿En qué?

―En este idiota desalmado que solo quiere engañar a su moribundo padre por su propia conveniencia.

―¡Oye! ¡Oye! Las cosas no son así, ¡lo hago por mi padre! ―Yamato frunció el ceño, viéndola realmente molesto―. No me gusta mentir, Sora, lo detesto porque requiere tiempo y debes cuidar todo lo que dices. No, mi padre siempre ha sabido de mi desdén al compromiso.

Hubo una pausa.

―Yo sé que está pidiendo esto para incitarme a intentar buscar a alguien con quien sentar cabeza ―se frotó el cuello algo avergonzado―. Quizás debí plantear mejor mi explicación. No es como que fuéramos a fingir un matrimonio. Solo... una relación, con eso bastara para dejar a mi viejo tranquilo. Y, sé que no te gusta engañar a la gente, Sora, en eso no has cambiado.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, pero no lo negó; es más, ahora su estancia era relajada y menos hostil. Ahora, que Yamato dejaba caer esa fachada de tipo _cool_ , ahora que mostraba fragmentos del niños que solía ser, estaba más receptiva a ayudarlo a darle un mejor pasar a su padre.

No se lo haría fácil.

―Ayúdame a darle la tranquilidad que quiere por un tiempo.

Y ahí, ahí estaba la sonrisa que pocas veces asomaba por el rostro del rubio, que de pequeños era tan difícil de hacerla salir. Esa sonrisa que tenía solo una pizca de súplica, con algo de travesura y la certeza que había ganado.

―Está bien... ―vaya, pero era imposible resistir esa sonrisa―, pero me debes una, Ishida, y una grande.

Y en efecto había ganado.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

El siguiente drabble es en dos partes. And angsty, too angsty. ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. proteción

Haha. Se supone que esto se debió publicar ayer. Oops?

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

.

11\. protección

―Estoy retrasada.

Sabía, por la expresión perpleja en su rostro, y la discreta mirada que le dio a su reloj, que Yamato no le entendió. Era de esperarse, claro, quizás, pensó la pelirroja, quizás debió construir el momento. Quizás, debió preparar el contexto, esas palabras, así como estaban, no decían mucho en esta situación.

Pero, era _Yamato_ , él siempre supo descifrar lo que quería decir.

―Sora, aún quedan veinte minutos para el comienzo de las clases.

No ahora, al parecer; ella bufó en frustración, porque hoy no era el momento para que el usual entendimiento que compartían fallara. Le dio una mirada de desesperación, a lo que Yamato parpadeó sorprendido, al fin, veía, entendiendo que algo más estaba pasando.

Cuando pensaba responder, un grupo de chicas, las que de un día para otro se empecinaron con que Yamato era demasiado bueno para ella, pasaron por su lado. Riéndose como tontas al ver sus expresiones serias, y Sora alcanzó a escuchar la famosa frase de Problemas en el Paraíso antes de verlas alejarse más. Frunció el ceño, pensando en lo muy equivocadas que estaban, porque no, ellos no tenían problemas, mucho menos en su Paraíso.

A menos que la insaciable libido de su novio, que la convencía de pasarse el fin de semana encerrados en su habitación, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, contara como un problema. Aunque, considerando la situación, si debería ser un problema.

Considerando todo.

―Sora... ¿no sé de qué hablas?

La pelirroja suspiró, ya sintiéndose caer presa de los nervios. Sujetó la corbata de su novio para obligarlo a inclinarse hacia ella, y lentamente se puso de espaldas a la muralla que estaba a su lado, de ese modo Yamato no tenía otra alterativa más que pararse frente a ella. Sora respiró profundamente.

―Estoy... con _retraso_ , Yamato. Con mucho retraso.

Yamato… él era inteligente, Sora lo sabía; solo tardó unos segundos, pero cuando cayó en cuenta, su complexión palideció, y lentamente tuvo que apoyar ambas manos contra la pared, efectivamente aprisionándola, para controlar su tambaleo. Para un tercero, esa escena era precursora a un beso; para ellos era una necesidad para mantener su conversación en privado.

―¿Cuanto...?

―Tres meses, más o menos ―y eso, le hacía sentirse peor, no haber notado el cambio antes, no haberse dado cuenta―. No puedo saberlo con exactitud ahora.

―Oh ―Yamato se acercó más a ella, sus frentes a centímetros de entrar en contacto; Sora sabía que era solo para que nadie viera su expresión de terror.

Terror, podía reconocerlo claramente ahora, porque ella sentía lo mismo.

―¿Hiciste el...?

―Aun no ―susurró Sora.

―¿Fuiste al...?

―Tampoco... ―respiró profundamente―. Yamato, ¿qué haremos si...?

Su voz se apagó, de golpe; tuvo que, porque sentía las lágrimas haciéndose presente. Al notar eso, Yamato la abrazó con fuerza, dándole el consuelo que tanto ella, como él, necesitaba. Sora no se resistió, escondió su rostro contra su pecho, ignorando por completo a sus compañeros de escuela que al pasar los miraban curiosos.

―Tienes que ir... al médico; tenemos. Para asegurarnos ―susurró Yamato después de unos minutos.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose increíblemente aliviada al saber que su novio no saldría corriendo lejos de ella por esto; pero a la vez, se sintió muy tonta, por creerlo posible.

Y por olvidar usar protección.

* * *

 **Cont.**

* * *

Este tiene continuación. En el siguiente.

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	12. agridulce

Aquí, ¡la ultima parte de esta colección! Y es un oneshot.

La continuación directa del dabble anterior.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"donde se bifurca el camino"**

 _ **(Lo primero siempre es elegir.)**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _12\. agridulce_

Los resultados dieron positivo.

Lograron obtener una consulta a la semana siguiente; la espera fue extenuante. Se sintió con ganas de estallar por los nervios, y las constantes miradas de Yamato. Sora pensó, se preguntó, si sería así cuando empezara a notarse. Si Yamato actuaría tan fuera de sí que todos notarían lo cambios.

No se equivocó, pero en serio deseó que no lo fuera entonces.

La doctora que los atendió fue bastante comprensiva. Se _mostró_ comprensiva, dando consejos e indicaciones de cómo cuidarse; con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, exudando un aura gentil y maternal. En ningún momento dijo o hizo algo que indicara lo contrario, no. Pero se podía ver, claramente, oculto detrás de sus palabras, la decepción.

La _crítica_.

Aun así, Sora asintió a todo lo que le decía, haciendo a un lado lo que percibía, y Yamato, a su lado sujetando su mano con fuerza, escuchaba atento. Esto era _más_ que una consulta solo para ella, había dicho su novio, porque las consecuencias, lo ocurrido... eso era cosas de los _dos_. Ambos lo habían ocasionado.

 _(Y en silencio, Sora escuchaba lo que no dijo―la culpa lo consumía a él por haber sugerido pasar el fin de semana juntos.)_

Entonces la totalidad de lo que pasaba la golpeó con fuerza―y en Yamato, vio reflejado esa realización. Iban a ser _padres_.

Y ni siquiera se graduaban de la preparatoria.

Si eso no era presión suficiente, saber que tarde o temprano tendrían que anunciarlo hacía todo lo acontecido todavía más estresante. Ella apenas y podía con la presión al comienzo, pospuso muchas cosas. Especialmente, revelar su estado a sus padres. Tanto los de ella como los de Yamato.

―Aun no ―le había dicho a Yamato, cuando él le preguntó una tarde mientras la acompañaba a su departamento―. Esperemos un poco. Solo unos días.

Su expresión se lo había dicho todo; la hendidura que se formaba cuando fruncía el ceño, la curva descendente que hacían sus labios, la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban solo una fracción. Pero no dijo nada. Yamato no le dijo nada; él solo asintió, quizás no queriendo ocasionarle angustia innecesaria y de repente, las palabras de la doctora llegaron a ella; a futuras madres primerizas, el estrés podía ser peligroso para ellas y para el bebé.

Entonces calló; pero pronto esos _días_ , se volvieron _semanas_ , y Sora ya se estaba quedando sin excusas para no hablar. Sin excusas para explicar por qué no podía cenar en su hogar, por qué era necesario pasar todas las tardes en el departamento de Yamato. Pero…

¿Cómo explicarle a su madre que el arroz le ocasionaba nauseas? ¿Qué aquellos olores que siempre asoció a su hogar ahora la hacían correr al baño a vomitar? No, no.

Era mejor cenar en casa de Yamato, donde la ausencia adulta les permitía mantener los ventanales abiertos para que circulara el aire fresco. Donde los olores percibidos, aquellos que jamás pensó apreciaría tanto, era lo que la hacía sonreír ahora. Porque Yamato memorizó rápidamente todo lo que le antojaba, y lo que la hacía salir corriendo; aunque esas mismas comidas a él le ocasionaran las reacciones opuestas.

Asistir a clases tampoco fue fácil; tener que ocultarlo. Sencillo al comienzo pero no por mucho.

Nadie lo sabía, _obviamente_ , ya que era algo que guardaban como un preciado secreto.

Sin embargo ya se habían notado leves cambios. Irrelevantes, inconsecuentes, _inofensivos_ , pero lo suficientemente llamativos.

Como el hecho que Yamato estaba a un paso de convertirse en su sombra, con todo lo que la seguía. O que sus prácticas de tenis eran cada semana más esporádicas y, por extensión, lo eran también los ensayos. La frecuencia de sus discusiones; o mejor dicho, ella discutía, Yamato solo se quedaba callado.

Mimi lo notó; no lo que pasaba con Sora, pero que algo _pasaba_.

Porque era de esas personas que no dejaban ir ni un detalle, porque era su mejor amiga. Porque conocía lo suficiente de sus hábitos que la disminución de su actividad deportiva desató su preocupación; y se dio cuenta de su aumento de peso.

Y a su vez era de esas personas que no se andaba con rodeos y cuando la confrontó, fue directo al grano. Y Sora, ya con los nervios y la culpa a flor de piel, no pudo evitar las lágrimas, ni tampoco confesarle lo que pasó a su sorprendida amiga.

Se sintió maravillosamente bien tener su apoyo además del de Yamato. Alguien más con quien hablar; alguien que no se preocupaba de las complicaciones, ni en los problemas. Sino que se enfocaba en las dichas.

Con Mimi veía lo positivo. Se preguntaban qué sería el bebé; si Sora prefería una niña o un niño, si Yamato prefería niña o niño. Mimi le hablaba de nombres y planes para ir de compras; el bebé necesitaría ropa, pero para eso necesitaban conocer el sexo.

―¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé, o prefieren que sea sorpresa? ―preguntó un día, sonriendo y definitivamente más entusiasmada que los que serían padres―. Esperar al nacimiento es muy lindo; dicen que es mejor así, a veces. Pero elegir colores es más complicado. ¡Sora! Necesitamos pensar en cómo decorar tu cuarto.

―Y qué nombre escoger también.

Mimi sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, y por sobre su hombro, vio a Yamato mirándola con detenimiento antes de sonreír; Sora sonrió también.

Entonces la idea de ser madre ya no se le hizo tan aterradora; empezó a disfrutar el hecho de esperar un bebé de Yamato, y cada día que pasaba se preguntaba como sería su bebé. ¿Niño o niña? ¿Rubio o pelirrojo? ¿Serían los genes de sus padres más dominantes y tendrían un bebé con el cabello oscuro? Todo eso pensaba, todo eso lo comentaba con Yamato y Mimi, y al ver que ella estaba al fin en paz con su situación, Yamato también se relajó y empezó a entretener la idea de ser padre.

Aún era aterrador, pero ya no se sentían desesperanzados.

Tan bien estaba, de hecho, que empezó a planear como darles la noticia a sus padres.

Y luego ocurrió lo impensable.

El dolor llegó de repente. Estaba con Mimi, iban camino a casa; era un día como cualquier _otro_. El dolor la dejó de rodillas al piso, el mundo comenzó a darles vueltas y a lo lejos escuchaba a Mimi gritando su nombre, sus manos se empuñaron sobre su suéter―y después ya nada tenía sentido.

Cuando volvió en sí estaba en el hospital. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a sus padres en un extremo de la habitación hablando con un doctor y a Yamato sentado junto a su cama, sujetando su mano con fuerza. Él no la miraba; no se percataba de su estado de consciencia, así que apretó su mano.

La angustia en esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba la sintió como un golpe en el pecho. Apretó su mano con más fuerza; Yamato se inclinó hacia ella, posando un beso sobre su frente antes de retomar su lugar en la silla.

No dijo nada.

Sora cuestionó a Mimi, alzando la vista para enfocarla en la chica que estaba parada junto a su novio, pero ella solo agitó su cabeza. Mimi mordía su labio y evadía su mirada.

¿Qué había pasado?

―Yamato... ―su susurro fue casi inaudible, pero el rubio alzó la vista de igual manera; el silencio la sofocaba―. Yamato…

Él besó su mano; trató de darle una sonrisa. Y de pronto Sora no lo necesitaba; no necesitaba explicaciones, porque lo supo. Su instinto le gritaba lo mismo que veía reflejado en el rostro de las dos personas que le habían brindado tanto esas últimas semanas. Con temor, su mano libre se alzó de la cama y se movió.

Su abdomen estaba plano otra vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

:'D Eso es. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
